Blood Lust
by My-heart-is-shattered
Summary: There are Reapers, then there is Death. Ashe, binding his soul to Death, stripped her of her powers and left her for dead. Powerless, she calls out for help. And out of all the reapers, he has to answer. Summary is not as good as story, please give it a chance. Cover pic is not mine
1. Greed

AN/ Hi, I am back, starting a new fanfic in anime! Woot Woot, so yes this is just the beginning, so please tell me what you think. There will one be 15 chapters, for a reason

Disclaimer: I own only original character and plot line

The Seven Deadly Sins  
Chapter 1: Greed

Men. The damnation of the world, and themselves. They rip each other apart for love, lust and money. Doing anything they can to tear their peers and feast on the remains.

Though, with men that is entirely metaphorically. But outside of humanity lies darkness where creatures of power feed on the greediness of men. Ruled by a fallen angel, and left to their own devices, they silently wreak havoc by tearing the most powerful people down with deals. A deal that would end them, and leave the greedy pig outside the gates of heaven, and thrown into the fiery pits of hell. This is where demons come from. And this is where our story begins.

Children. They always posses such sweet souls, sweet enough for a demon to yank it right from the shell, but what prevents them? Is it demon that wants to make a deal in order for the treat to ferment? Or is it an outside source that keeps every stray in order? Both. Both are quite powerful, and it seems to keep the world in check.

There are Death gods, like our lovely friends Grell and Undertaker. And there are others. In fact, only one other. Death herself.

She walks right past us, taking count of our time. Watching the red strings that connect us all tighten, and break. She waits. She listens. And she will not be satisfied unless you surrender your soul. Though, she is quite patient, waiting years upon years for you earthly body to burn out, before pouncing, and collecting. Death is the high cost of living, and you will not be cheated out of it.

Right now we join our young hero in London, England, collecting a child's young soul from a wealthy mansion. No, not _inside_, but rather _outside_, in the rotting shed just on the outskirts of the grounds. The kid died of a cold that could have been treated with simple remedies, but yet orphaned and poor, there was nothing. In fact, the child, whose name was Charlotte, begged Death to come. And Death came, collecting in a rather painless form known as sleep. It always hurt, just a little to know that these poor creatures endured more than they should. Even though Reapers usually did this kind of chore, Death made an exception here and there; after all she was just a child when she passed.

The memory is just a little foggy, and she can only make out a few things. Like Reapers, they are first human, who die, then are promoted to the position. After serving long enough, they go to Heaven (or Hell). But Reapers only stay for a tops of a hundred years, before moving on. Death's situation is _quite _different. Yes, you first die, and then your life is looked over, every single bit. Then the old "Death" retires, hiding in some place far from the reaches of humans, gods, and demons. But the position of Death is rather long, thousands upon thousands of years for each one. And besides, there had only been one before herself.

Born in the age of the Greeks, her life was plentiful of riches, spices, and fruit. Filled to the brim with parties, and suitors. But yet, life literally came crashing to a halt when her manor was raided. She was slaughtered, while her other sisters lived on in fear for their death. Little did they know that she would be the one that would come collecting.

She took a good long look at the fluttery orb known as a soul. Bright pink and quite sweet smelling, it took form of a butterfly. Fluttering its pinks wings before resting in the dark locks of Death. Picking it up with a pale finger, she placed the butterfly in a small bottle from her large messenger bag. Closing the seal to see the pink orb had returned, it emitted its heavenly glow. Charlotte. Quite a fitting name for such a rosy soul, and very elegant.

"I like that name, I think I shall take it." The new Charlotte smiled before returning the bottle to the bag. Pulling the hood of her cloak, she walked out the shed and into the darkness. The cotton of her dress brushed against the ground as lace-up boots sunk into the soft ground.

Sensing a presence, Charlotte swiveled around to meet violet eyes, and white locks. Her own green ones blinked, and adsorbed every detail of this exquisite creature.

"Fallen from the gates of Heaven, pray tell, what business you have here, condemned angel?"

"My, my, they are right about how clever Death truly is. But they did not mention how striking her features are." A gloved tilted her chin to the side, enhancing the view of her profile.

Yanking herself away, she hissed "Leave me be, you demonic prophet, your idling is not tolerated here." Shadows collected behind her, her cloak billowing in unknown wind. Slowly, Charlotte's pupils began to enlarge, before consuming the green orbs. Her voice became layered of lost souls burning in the depths of hell. The night became darker, evil seeping into the mortal world through the rips in of reality she was creating.

The white haired creature simply smiled, before the darkness seemed to evaporate. Screams of souls hissed away to silence.

"What have you done?!" Screamed the black haired girl. Her voice became more raspy, tired even.

"My dear, we are on the verge of a cleansing! A whole new London, purged from filth. With your power, I will be unstoppable." He chuckled, and extracted a bottle from inside of his white tailcoat. The small bottle contained a pulsing black orb, emitting power of darkness and death.

"How did you find it?" The small female collapsed to the ground, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth. "I hid it so well, I though no monster or man could find it…" The white-haired male gave the bottle a small shake, the black orb flashing colors of red and blue. Screams were heard from the raven-haired mass that laid crumpled on the ground.

"Oh, your soul? How did I find it? It took an awful lot of digging to even get a location. But now it makes perfect sense. Hiding it in the coffin of your youngest sister, but sadly the coffin, as well as the body eroded away. Only leaving dirt. Pathetic really. Now, binding your soul with mine, I will have complete control." He smiled, grin so terrible it sent shudders through Charlotte. "Now, I must be taking my leave, you see, my lady awaits me. Goodbye Death." He said, white wings expanded from his shoulder blades, stretched, and then took off into the night, leaving Death stripped of her powers.

Charlotte huddle on the ground for warmth, blood dripped onto the ground, head throbbing. What would happen to all the people that would die? Who would collect? Reapers, most likely. Very quietly, Charlotte called out into the night, "Please, someone save me."

"Ohh, Bassy~ just one kis-" Grell's body went stiff, was that? No. Why would she call _him_. Out of all the people why _him_?

Sebastian looked up from the cooking he was doing, noticing how rigid and colorless Grell seemed. The red drained from his cheeks, the smile gone from his lips. "Is something the matter, Grell?" He asked, not concerned at all.

"My boss, she just, she just called me." He managed to squeak out before fainting into a red heap.

**AN: YESSSS, tell me what you think, you know. Umm, critique is welcomed!**


	2. Pride

Chapter 2: Pride

Grell awoke in a mass of blankets, covered in a cold sweat. How did he...? Oh, that's right. His boss called him in and he collapsed in front of Sebastian. Bassy! He acted very unlady-like is front of him, then again how did he get into this bed? A warm flush came over him, before his eyes wandered to the clock. 1 am! No, he couldn't have been out for that long! And when did his boss call him. 8 or so! Oh, he would have absolute hell to pay!

Jumping from the bed, fully clothed, he dashed towards the door, where he met a darkly clothes butler.

"Off so early? Late for an engagement, perhaps?" Sebastian voiced purred.

"Hmm~, wondering where I am going now, spoken like a true gentleman. Oh Bassy, you flatter me!" Grell clasped his hands together, and batted his eyelashes, flashing his sexiness smile. "Now give me a goodbye kiss!" he giggled and puckered up, almost catching Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian, being the demon he is, took a step back and rammed the palm of his hand into Grell's face. A loud smack was heard throughout the Phantomhive Manor, almost arousing the residents from their dreamlands. Though, however satisfying the slap was, it would be very unruly if he woke the Young Master.

"You taunt me Bassy! But, I must be taking my leave. I do have a date to attend to!" Grell walked back into the room, prancing towards the window. "Now, a lady must leave with a bang, or should I say, crash!"

"Don't you-" Sebastian was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and a red blur leaping through the window.

The butler sighed in defeat before closing the door in order to stop the draft. Grumbling to himself, he continued on with nightly chores hoping he would have time before the earl woke to repair the damages that the Death god caused.

The red reaper dodged trees and brush as he leapt through the night. He was late already; he couldn't afford to make it worse.

Grell had only met Death once before. At a celebration for All Hallows Eve, (the only holiday celebrated by shinigami), she had pranced in. Cloaked in darkness with scythe on her shoulder, her skeleton horse parted the crowds. Grell had only seen her from a distance. And he realized why most were afraid. Her whole presence carried the weight of the condemned, her eyes not visible, for it was rumored that one look into them could drive a person to madness. But black curls slipped from its confinements, more exquisite than raven's feathers, giving her fierce beauty. She said very little, mostly congratulating the good work they had done. During the speech, no one uttered a word. They were all in awe that the legend actually showed.

As the maiden rode out, her cloaked eyes met Grell's and for one moment it felt as if his past, present and future was all hers. And then she simply continued on, and Grell never saw her again.

Except for tonight, what was so special about tonight? As he reached the edges of another manor, he felt her presence. But it was different this time, no swarming darkness, no lost soul, just a small hum that grew as he neared the shack. Grell rounded the corner and saw a crumpled, black mass that lay shivering on the ground.

"My...My lady?" He called out tentavitvly.

"Finally, what took you so long?" the weak voice retorted.

'Yes, it was still Death, but her voice was weaker.' Grell thought to himself, before tip-toeing over.

What he saw sent his stomach turning. Blood caked the young girl's hair. Her chest ripped open, as if a savage animal ripped her heart out. Blood dried in brown flakes, fresh puddles of crimson seeping into the ground as if the Earth was feasting upon the creature. Scratches ripped themselves open on the pale face, only to be healed up, until an unknown source tore at the skin again. Small splatters of blood began to coat the reaper, as he began to recover from the sight of his boss so helpless.

"Find me a place to stay, I will ride this out until morning, and then I will find that demonic angel and rip his throat out." The small lump ordered.

"Yes, my mistress." Grell replied. The red liquid splattered on him, even if he did like, no love red, this was plain disgusting. A creature so high above himself, on the verge of dying, much less, in his arms. As he lifted the girl from the ground he was able to examine her physique. She looked no older than fourteen, green eyes that would put emeralds to envy, and a pale complexion that never seemed to go out of style. Her black hair was worn loosely in a bun complementing her thin-

"Stop gawking, you imbecile. Find me lodging already." Green orbs bored into him. If Grell knew any better, he would have thought she was trying to vaporize him.

"Will the... the headquarters work?" Grell said, his normal flair thrown into the wind.

"No, isn't there someone that would offer...?" a thin trail of blood trickled down the teen's face and dripping onto her small chest.

"Well there is the Phantomhive Manor not far from here, but the butler and I have a... history. Are you sure?"

A small pout flashed across Charlotte's lips, "As long as I am safe from that creature, anywhere is fine."

-  
When Grell reached the manor about twenty minutes later the teen passed out. Most of the bleeding had stopped, leaving brown smudges. The black, silk cloak was tightly wrapped around the shivering body. Curls fell from the porcelain face, and spilt across Grell's arm almost like oil. Balancing the limp weight, he kicked the door hoping that Sebastian would answer. And sure enough, the butler answered the door at 1:50 in the morning.

"Another stray? What has this done to wander off the path of sanity?" Sebastian hissed distastefully.

"Actually, Bassy, this is my other boss, the one even higher than William. And she called me instead of anyone else. And you said I was useless." He finished off proudly, a smile curling his painted lips.

"You can by default." the muffled voice grumbled.

"It would seem to me that she is awakened." The silk rustled at the green eyes unearthed themselves from the mound of warmth. Green met red, and tension ran high through the air, almost making it crack and pop.

"Well, now that we all have met each other, she needs a place to stay for the night. I said here." There was no asking, more of demanding in Grell's voice.

Sebastian's scarlet eyes narrowed, "The young master was not expecting company."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Besides, they're about the same age anyway. I bet they will have a lot in common. Giving alone time for us." he finished off with a seductive smile, hoping that would tip the demon's opinion.

"It would be in your Master's interest to host me. Due to my positon, of course. I may be able to strike a deal with the child for his fiancé's safety, or maybe her time will come quicker than planned." Charlotte's voice sliced through the night like a knife, only the knife dripped in the blood of the fallen. She wanted to play a game, and the pawns were in her favor.

Looking over the teen once more, his body stiffened, "It is against my contract to allow pain to come to Ciel Phantomhive. Since it also would be in his interest, I can allow you to stay the night. And keep that thing away from me; he brings annoyance to the Young Master."

"Grell would gladly stay from your demonic presence. And I say that would too, demons are false hope given to lost souls." Charlotte finished off, still pressed into the arms of the reaper. The butler grudgingly offered the entrance to the duo, somewhat surprised that he had not heard any complaints from Grell.

"I will show you to our clean guest room, though it is not as nice as the other. You would be in that one if it wasn't for 'woman's exits' caused by that one." Sebastian red eyes flicked over to the red clad male.

"Hmm, a woman should know how to carry herself! And, what a gentleman you are, showing us to a room! But if there is only one, does that mean Bassy and I are sharing?" Grell licked his lips in anticipation of getting more than just a room.

"You two are children, stop with your... your..." Charlotte stuttered to find the right words as the trio climbed the manor's main staircase that lead to an array of doors.

"Dirty talk?" Grell offered, his face closing in on hers, lips spread into a smile. A light blush appeared on the dark-haired lady, as she turned away, she had never experienced such advances before!

"Just let me sleep already!" Charlotte whined.


	3. Envy

Screams tore through the marble house. A group of young woman clustered together, holding onto precious spices and jewels. Their dark hair plaited, and mixture of blue and greens eyes watched the raggedly dressed men inspect the room that they resided in. The two younger ones were in the middle, protected from the sharp knives that each male was equipped with. They whimpered and help hands, tears streaming down the face of the blue-eyed one. The other, her lips set into a small pout while green orbs watched the savages tear every valuable thing from its proper place. It was utter madness. And since all her sisters whimpered and cried, she would be strong.

Slipping her hands from her sister's, she slid to the back of the group. In the back of the group, laid a small, broken arrow head. It was coated in the whispers of blood; it seemed that it just barely hit its target. Now equipped with the small "blade", she returned to her sister's huddle. Green eyes flicked across each back, waiting for a chance to plunge it into the leader's neck.

That's when she saw her chance. The group was headed to leave; priding themselves on the plunder they had acquired. Gathering the blue silk of her dress in her right palm, she pounced. No cry of attack, just ferocious anger that pooled into green orbs. The arrow pierced skin, blood flew into the air. Gurgles of the leader sliced through the shock.

He turned. The leader did at the last second. He could have lived, but the arrowhead sliced his tender throat, leaving him to drown in his own blood. Shock faded from the crowd, into anger. Shouts thundered down on the small girl, but were soon forgotten as a sharp pain pierced her temple. Red scattered everywhere, and numbness clouded thought. Then darkness enveloped the green-eyed child. Leaving the blue one to sing her to eternal sleep.

Charlotte woke with a start from her dream. Slowly, she untangled herself from the cocoon of blankets that she had fashioned herself in sleep.

"Having nightmares again?" a voice asked, full of mock concern. 

"How should you know?" Charlotte hissed back. 

"It's quite obvious; you usually don't sleep anyway... What's the occasion?" The shadow perched on the window ledge asked again. Silk curtains kept the figure from sight, though Charlotte knew who it was when the stranger uttered the first word. 

"My soul was found. Now I am a helpless, fool of a mortal wandering in hopes of finding the scum that did this." she hissed while carefully examining the healed wounds. It seemed that angel had stopped its reign of terror. For now. 

"Oh, sister of mine. You were always so blind to tenderness, do you not see that every life is precious, and you of all mortals should know this!" the woman's black hair threw itself into the wind, framing a delicate face with blue eyes. 

"I never knew tenderness since I was deprived of it, sister." she spat out the last word, ashamed to call the young woman her kin. 

"You were always such a tedious gem, but your death was rather painless compared to, others of course." 

"You should be not inspecting my work, when yours is more time-consuming than mine. After all, who will breathe life into all the little brats squirming in their mother's womb? Or re-birth a forest after a fire? Stop being such a nuisance and leave me be." Charlotte spat.

"I guess it's the Universe natural balance, for us to be enemies, I mean. Life and Death. To opposites couldn't be more in common. I will be taking my leave but do not think this is the last time we will see each other. Goodbye sister of mine." Life stood on the window sill, before her body began to deteriorate in to cherry blossoms. Slowly, she had left Charlotte wrapped in silk sheets, brushing off the ruined black dress.

Charlotte inspected the room, it was rather nice. It was no joke to say that Phantomhive had many riches, and was extremely loyal to the Queen. With that, he was also on the receiving end of all the profits of his candy company which thrived in the more populated parts of England and America. The whole room was decorated in rich, dark colors of red and black velvet. White silk fell in from of the windows; the curtains blew through the wind that danced into the room. Soft carpet graced the floor and plush chair and wardrobe sat on top, pressed into the cool walls. The bed was huge, the king sized, four poster bed was elegantly carved from wood. The carvings of tangled roses and flowers climbed their way to the top, each perfectly carved to extenuate beauty.

Carefully sliding out the bed, she walked towards the windows to close the cold out. Reaching out, she grasped each side and closed the clean, thick glass with a soft 'click'. With a small sigh, she saw down on the window bed, and gazed out into the rising sun. The bright colors of reds, pink and oranges graced the room with their heavenly glow.

'Grell would like this.' She thought to herself. He certainly loved the color red. But what did love feel like? It certainly was a foreign feeling being cold for so long. Glancing back, she looked towards the wooden chair that her messenger bag was placed.

'I could use the company.' She walked across the now brightly light room, curls bouncing lightly. She picked up the messenger bag, and quickly opened the flap, to find an empty case. Panic surged through her; it must have been that _demon_. Just the thought of him sent shudders of disgust through her. Taking humans and condemning them to Hell without judgment, it was awful. She rushed to the door, only to run into the red reaper.

"You're awake already?! I thought you would be dead out asleep, well anyways, look what Grelly got you! A lovely, _red _dress. The color will look absolutely dashing on you, not as good as me of course, but still. Here let help you put it on!" Charlotte stood in shock at the _nerve _this reaper had.

"But the-" She began, slightly annoyed

"Sorry, no buts! I got to get you ready and introduce you to the new world! All the handsome men, clothes, jewels! Oh, it will be like having a little sister to pamper!" He jumped on her, pressing his face to hers and managing to squeeze all the air from her small lungs.

"Get. Off. Me." She hissed through gritted teeth, "Someone took the soul I had collected and I need to find it!"

"Oh, that? I already totted it in for you, since you are *cough* human…" He pulled away and watched her features relax at the news that the real Charlotte was safe, most likely in Heaven now.

"No, what do have to say to me now?" Grell crossed his arms; it was not every day that his superiors had to grovel to him.

"Sorry…" The black haired adolescent grumbled.

"Okay, now strip!" He shouted

"Whaaa?"

Around two hours later, Charlotte pranced down the stairs with her hair curled, lips painted, and breasts pushed up to the maximum. The red dress that Grell picked was stunning. Crafted from satin, the black hem brushed the ground as the it traveled up to meet a bunched up red fabric that hung in a curved, upside down arch. Going further up, a plain red bodice covered her waist, with it laced-up in the back. The neck line was deep, hinting at the coming womanhood of the teen. The neck line was a mixture of ruffled red and black that broke off into long, red sleeves.

It was already eight, and the house was beginning to wake from the sleepy haze that shrouded the manor in the morning. Elizabeth had already arrived and was busy "helping" Ciel with his work. It seemed that also the servants had the same mind-set as far "helping" Sebastian. The manor buzzed with life, something that Charlotte was not used to, something that was so foreign and distant.

That's when Elizabeth entered followed closely by Ciel, their eyes wandered up to the teen, shock spread across Elizabeth's face, followed closely by pain. Ciel noticing the distress that the stranger had caused to his fiancée quickly spoke up.

"Miss Charlotte, we have not had a chance to meet formally. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my fiancée, Elizabeth Midford. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, I would assume that you are already acquainted with my butler, Sebastian." The child spoke with an aura of dominance and power, trying to put Charlotte into her place. But she didn't have eyes for the boy; it was the girl that was brought to her attention.

"I am. His presence is vile, though. I would prefer to not be around him. He has…" She walked carefully down the steps, meeting them in the main entrance floor. "Almost a demonic presence to him. Something about seems," She leaned in, her nose almost touching Ciel's, "Odd."

Elizabeth wedged herself between the two, "Sebastian is a very good butler, and an exceptional person. My mother taught me it is rude to insult the host, and I will stand by it to say that you are being an unruly guest."

"Aren't you also a guest _Elizabeth_? This may be your fiancé's home, but it certainly isn't yours." Charlotte grinned, her green eyes shining in satanic fury. She was absolutely boiling mad.

"Charlotte, how rude to be so bold as to insult Ciel and _Sebby_! I dare say you have spunk to you, now!" Grell crossed his arms and leaned over the railing, smiling at the bickering adolescents.

She turned, her eyes quickly flashing black. The surprise was enough so for Grell to jump back in shock, tripping over a rug sending a flower vase flying. The noise drew made a very agitated butler to the scene.

"Mey-Rin, what did I tell you about- Oh, it's even worse." Sebastian studied the group, feeling the anger roll of each individual, and lust off the last.

"I see we have become acquainted; now why don't we adjourn to the sitting room to talk over a cup of tea." He said smoothly, hoping to quiet all the fuss.

"How blind you all be, can you not see that his fiancée is possessed by a demon, and a powerful one too?" Charlotte stated, the room suddenly dropped degrees in temperature.

"Well, that's one way to break the ice!" sniffed Grell, a smile drawn upon painted lips.

A/N**: ooooohhhh, I have been gone for ages. Mainly bc my grandmother is sick, and everyone is, how should I say this, short tempered? I really didn't look over this chapter, due to me being mentally tired. I have to say, I do not like long chapters. They bore me and take too long. Short and Sweet is better… Bye till next time!**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**only**_** plot and OCs**


End file.
